<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights Down Low by Magnuslove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909439">Lights Down Low</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnuslove/pseuds/Magnuslove'>Magnuslove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnuslove/pseuds/Magnuslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all messed it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara Dune/The Mandalorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lights Down Low</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cara had a million questions: how did it happen, who took him, and where? Mando’s answers were hollow and monotone. He had come to her needing help, and to anyone else he would seem calm. But she knew him, and she knew what this all meant to the man. The child and the bounty’s hunter promise to him were all that mattered. He had failed. He had done everything he was told to do, and failed. He lashed out in his frustration, sending everything on her desk flying across the room. Cara sat calmly, allowing the man to release his anger in front of the only person that he was able to. Only when he was done did she rise from her chair to offer the man a comforting touch and a promise of assistance.<br/> <br/>Cara sent his new friends to a place to board for the night while she escorted Mando to her home. And now he sat beside her on the bed,  sullen and forlorn, shoulders slumped. He had fought her at first, insisting on leaving immediately to free the prisoner that he so desperately needed to help him. But the man was in no condition to begin his trek. He was tense and anxious and not thinking straight. Added to that were two people who Cara didn’t trust at all. </p><p>”You’re in no shape to do this yet, Din, mentally or physically,” she exclaimed. “They aren’t going to kill him. They’ve had plenty of opportunity to do that. The kid can handle-“</p><p>”Grogu,” he muttered quietly.</p><p>”What?”</p><p>”Thats his name. Grogu.”</p><p>”Ok,” she smiled  softly. “Grogu is going to be ok. We’ve seen what he can do.” Cara knelt beside Mando, one hand on his knee, stroking softly.</p><p>”We’ll get him back, Mando. I promise. And I’ll be with you every step of the way. But you’ve got to heal and rest up. You can’t help him in your condition. Please, relax and let me help you.”</p><p>The Mandalorian sat unmoving, and Cara remained still, waiting to see if the man was going to fight her. He instead offered her a defeated sigh, and Cara relaxed at his feet. <br/><br/></p><p>“Good, Din. Now let me help you out of this armor. I need to check your wounds.”</p><p>”I don’t think I have any,” he answered, not resisting as she removed the Beskar from his legs before moving up to the chest plate.</p><p>”I got thrown around when I tried to get to Grogu, but that’s all. No damage from blaster fire.”</p><p>”Well, I’ll just check for myself if you don’t mind,” Cara answered. Armor off, she moved to the rest of the man’s clothing until he was down to shorts and helmet. Mando had plenty of bruises from being bounced off of rocks, but nothing open or broken. Cara’s hands were warm and gentle as they examined his sore flesh, and it took much resistance for Mando to avoid sinking into her soft touch. He was exhausted, utterly broken down. Hers was a familiar touch, the only one besides the child that he had known for such a long time. The realization of what had happened suddenly overwhelmed the man, and he pulled a startled Cara into a tight embrace. The woman hesitated for a second before returning his embrace, the two finding comfort in each other’s arms. No words needed to be spoken, no other actions needed taking. She was all that he required right now, and Cara accepted the role of friend and confidante better than anyone ever had. <br/><br/></p><p>“Can you turn off the lights?” Din whispered. “I want...I need...”</p><p>Cara moved her hand to the night table, and the room was plunged into darkness. Din moved away from her, and Cara knew from his movement that he was removing the helmet. She sat unmoving, arms open, waiting for the man to sink into her hold once again. Mando slid back beside her, forehead resting on her cheek. Cara stroked his hair while he slid his hands around her waist, squeezing tightly, almost like he was afraid that she would run away from him. He needed her. Needed someone to hold on to and just for this one night, tell him that it would be ok. As if she could read his thoughts, Cara squeezed the man tightly, lips pressed against his cool forehead. She knew how it felt to be lost and alone. Neither one spoke, instead choosing to lay there in the darkness and silence. Mando’s breathing eventually deepened and his arms loosened their grip on Cara, and the woman knew that he had drifted off into much needed sleep. She remained in her position, one had rubbing the bounty hunter’s shoulder, the other stroking his hair, until she too fell into sweet slumber. Tomorrow would begin a quest that one or neither may return from, but tonight was only this: two souls craving comfort, knowing no one else could ever fill that need again. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just something short and sweet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>